A Whole Lot of Lovin'
by kissthecook
Summary: Extension of the shower scene in episode 2x17 "Something I Can Never Have"


Author's Note: I would like to say how incredibly thankful I am to those of you who subscribed to my stories. I hope that you enjoy this as much as _The Right Way to Cuddle_, and if you have not read anything by me before, I would love for you to check it out and leave your comments. Once again, I am new as a fanfiction writer (though I have read it for years), and I value all types of critique. If you enjoy my stories, I would love to hear about it, and if you do not like my stories, I would love to hear how I can improve them. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_ though it has been a dream of mine.

Nathan smiled when he heard Haley softly singing in the shower as he walked into the bathroom. They had only been married for two days but they had already settled into the comfortable routine of married life. Not to say things had gotten boring, or their newly found passion had mellowed out, _oh no, I'll never be bored with her,_ he smirked. However the transition of their new living arrangement had gone smoother than he had thought it would.

Nathan had assumed that they would have already bickered about closet space, or that Haley would be apprehensive about leaving the door unlocked when she showered (something he was very thankful she did), but none of this had happened yet.

When he had come home from the rivercourt the previous night to find Haley distraught and worried that they had made a mistake, he was scared, but when he saw the trust in her eyes as he told her that he would always protect her, he could have cried in relief. Between last night and about an hour ago, they had made love too many times to count, and despite her nerves, Haley had already shown her willingness to try some more unconventional methods.

Just thinking about her sinking down onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist as she settled into his lap made his cock stiffen. Knowing that they had no time for that right now, he tried to calm himself down by thinking of school. _Ok, so I have to do pages 345-346 by Tuesday, but I can't understand matrices for the life of me so maybe I'll just ask Haley. Fuck does she look hot when she's tutoring me, the way she smiles at me when I get the answer right, and how she leans over the paper to check my work and I can see the mark I left there earlier...get a grip Nathan, you don't want everyone at the reception to know exactly how great marriage has been._

He shook his head to clear his impure thoughts and realized that Haley was still in the shower. "Haley, come on already we're gonna be late for our own wedding reception."

"Ok, just give me two more minutes!" she replied.

He let out a deep breath when he thought of what they could be doing in those two minutes and felt his cock harden even more. _Come on man, stay in control, just get through the reception and then you can have her all night long again._

"Babe the shower massager has three speeds."

He smiled at her obvious excitement about one of the wedding presents from her parents. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Yeah, and you have one: slow" he grinned as he pictured the pout gracing her face.

"Quit complaining, I need the extra time. Besides, people expect the bride to look beautiful."she whined.

"Yeah, what about me?" he asked feigning offense.

He knew he was gone when she stuck her head out of the shower, there were bubbles of the fruity-smelling shower gel she loved covering her breasts, her hair was soaked and her cheeks were pink from the heat. In Nathan's opinion, she had never looked sexier. She playfully scoffed at his comment.

"Don't be silly, no one would ever expect that of you" she flirted as the shower door shut behind her giggling form.

"Oh, ok. That does it!" he laughed as he yanked his shirt over his head and pulled his plaid boxers down to let his dick spring free.

He opened the glass door and stepped into the other side of the shower so that he was facing both the high pressure stream of water and his giggling and squirming wife.

"Nathan!" she shrieked as he closed the door and she jumped away from him with her arms instinctively reaching up to cover her breasts. It had only been two days since they had first made love and, though they had already made love more times than she could count, he could still make her blush as easily as he could when they first started their tutoring sessions.

He smirked as his eyes took the supple curves of her petite form. Muscular legs led up to wide hips; her well-rounded breasts were separated from them by a not-quite-flat stomach and a small waist; rosy nipples and the patch of dark curls a few inches below her belly button finished off her perfect form, while her loving eyes and smiling pink lips made him feel the happiest he had ever been. His eyes went dark with lust. He chuckled at her girlish actions and moved his hands to encircle her so that they met at the base of her back.

"If we're gonna be late, we're gonna have fun doing it, now give me that shower massager." he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she squealed in delight at his comment and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

His large calloused hands cupped her ass and he pulled her closer so that they were both underneath the steamy water. His gaze was full of pure love and he shook his head, still in disbelief that she had chosen him to spend the rest of her life with, and that's what it would be, Always and Forever, because ever since he had first kissed her on her parents' front lawn, he knew that there couldn't be anyone else for him. He smiled at her inquisitive look and tangled one of his hands into her hair to pull her into a sinfully hot kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth and took the initiative by dragging her tongue along his lower lip asking him to deepen the kiss, he did without hesitation and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue expertly stroked hers.

While still kissing him Haley unclasped her hands from his neck and traced them over his broad chest. She stroked his shoulders and massaged his biceps with her dexterous fingers, while he kneaded her ass and pushed her up against the shower wall, moving his talented mouth from her lips to the side of her neck as he became breathless. His erection was pressed up against her stomach and the idea that he was so turned on by her made her excited. Tilting her head back she silently encouraged him to keep sucking on her neck, right below her ear. He alternated between sucking on her pulse and laving at the growing mark with his warm tongue. Torn between the intense pleasure he was bestowing on her, and the embarrassment of having her classmates see the large hickey, she called his name trying to get his attention.

"Nathan..." it came out like more of a moan and it wasn't until she experimentally tugged on his nipple ring that he stopped. His eyes were glazed over with arousal as he looked down at her. "Sorry babe, as good as that felt, I don't want our entire class knowing the details of why we were late" she blushed at the idea.

"Hales," he started, leaving a kiss on her jaw, "we're married," he ran his tongue along her ear, "so, they're probably already guessing..." he swirled his tongue over her shoulder blade, "how we are spending most of our time," he knelt down and took a pert nipple in his mouth, biting it gently making her cry out in ecstasy as he worshipped her breasts.

After letting him tease her for a few moments, she grinned sexily at him, pouting "Hey, my lips are missing you up here," he grinned at her forwardness and trailed kisses up her décolletage until he sweetly pecked her upper lip and pressed his forehead into hers. His thumb started rubbing slow circles on her hip bone as he leaned in and took her mouth in a much softer kiss. Haley felt his hand move from her side to nestle in between her legs and trail up her slit until he reached her clit. He lightly grazed his middle finger right over it, causing her to gasp. He stroked lazy circles on her clit, before dipping his fingers lower and playing with the moisture that had gathered there. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tightened her grip on him, needing something to hold onto. "Oh god!" she moaned when he slipped his middle finger inside of her and lightly stroked her inner walls.

Her reactions were making him stiffer with every moan, but he focused on the task at hand and smirked at her, "Actually, the name's Nathan, but I guess that's close enough" she opened her mouth to berate him for his ego but instead she let out a moan as he pushed another finger inside of her and began moving them at an almost languorous pace. He felt Haley rise up onto her tiptoes and gasp, trying to get him to go deeper. Gauging from her reactions that she needed more, he withdrew his fingers from her and added a third, stretching her slightly, feeling just how tight she was. Once his fingers were all the way inside of her, he curled them up at the ends and dragged them along her upper wall, while he used his thumb to tease her clit.

Haley could feel his fingers moving along inside of her at a torturous pace, when she couldn't take it anymore she squeezed her pelvic muscles around his fingers, encouraging him to go faster. He groaned,the thought of her doing that to his cock making him painfully hard, and he sped up his movements to give her the relief she desperately craved. She felt him slide his fingers inside her and crook them forward, hitting her most sensitive spot,"Oh god, baby!" she cried out, and deciding that he had teased her enough, he began to move his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace while his thumb continued to circle her clit. It wasn't long before Haley moaned the loudest she had yet as she came to her crescendo, her whole body shuddering in pure bliss as he slowed his movements, letting her ride out her orgasm. Hearing her satisfied sigh he licked his fingers clean and she struggled to open her eyes as she came down from her high.

"Good one?" he asked.

"Come here," she replied in a breathless murmur. She wrapped her hands around the strong muscles of his neck and pulled his head down to meet her's in a searing kiss. She blushed when she tasted herself on the tip of his tongue, but it went unnoticed by Nathan. He rubbed his cock between their stomachs trying to alleviate the pressure. Feeling his attempt, Haley cautiously wrapped her hand around the shaft and started to slowly pump him up and down. He thrust into her hand at the heavenly contact and with the idea of a quick round two in mind, he palmed the plump globes of her ass and lifted her, pushing her firmly into the slippery wall of the shower.

Realizing his intent, Haley regretfully pulled her lips away from his, "Mmm, no baby, not this time" the look of disappointment on his face was priceless, and Haley howled with laughter. He looked like a child who had just been cut off from Halloween candy.

"Hales..." he hesitated, not wanting her to see his frustration "that's not really funny, babe."

Finally getting her laughter under control, she blushed "Um, what I meant was..." she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase her proposition, "well, I want to try something. So, um, turn around," she grabbed his shoulders and guided him so that his back was against the shower wall and his front was facing the warm spray. Accomplishing the first part of her task, Haley smiled at his slightly confused look and pecked him on the lips in an effort to reassure both Nathan and herself. She then took her time. With one hand massaging his right shoulder and the other stroking his abs, she left a trail of love-bites starting where his jaw met his neck and continuing down to suck purposefully on his Adam's apple. He shut his eyes in pleasure at this new move and sensing his need she ran the hand on his abs through the damp hair leading down from his belly button and took him in her hand again. He threw his head back and let out a groan when she found her rhythm and stroked him with vigor.

Her kisses were leading dangerously low now. She bit the tight chord where his neck met his shoulder and then took his left nipple, ring and all, in her mouth, sucking on it and running circles over the erogenous zone with her warm tongue. After a moment she brought her mouth lower, dipping her tongue into the crevice of his belly button while using her unoccupied hand to run her thumb slowly up his inner thigh.

Removing her mouth from his stomach in preparation, she examined his penis. Big or small, she couldn't be sure, she didn't have anything to compare it to. What she did know, was that he was perfect for her. When they had first made love the other night she had initially been afraid that it would hurt, she had been scared by her sisters' rather graphic stories of their first times. Nathan had gone slowly, and she felt a bit of pain initially but it quickly turned into pleasure, he filled her up completely as she encouraged him to thrust deeper. Haley had also been worried that her experience or lack-thereof would hinder the pleasure of their wedding night, but patience and communication had gone a long way and they had both been satisfied multiple times before the night was through.

Haley gathered her courage, ignoring the nagging voice that told of his many experiences with other partners, and placed her mouth on the head of his cock while continuing to grip at his shaft. His eyes flew open at her daring motion and he let in a large intake of breath as she swirled her tongue around the tip tasting the small amount of moisture there. She looked up at him for approval, the spray of the shower hitting her back and the beads of the bathmat making an imprint on her knees as she accepted his heavy breathing and the hazy look in his eyes as signs of deep pleasure and took more of him into her mouth.

"Fuck, Hales!" Nathan moaned as he felt the tip of his cock reach the back of her throat, before she experimentally ran her teeth over his shaft. He leaned his head back against the shower wall and squeezed his eyes shut again as she pulled her mouth up to the tip, using her tongue to run lazy circles around the head before slipping several inches of his cock back into her mouth. She was absolutely amazing at giving head and he couldn't stop himself from telling her so. "God, that feels good."

Pausing for a second, she slipped her mouth off of him throwing his words back at him "Actually, it's Haley, but I'll accept that" he growled deeply at her when she placed her mouth back on his dick and chuckled. At that, she heard Nathan mutter nonsense words under his breath, obviously enjoying the vibrations of her voice while she used the hand not wrapped around his shaft to softly caress his balls. She felt his hands move down to comb through her hair as she found a steady rhythm of taking his cock fully in her mouth, using her teeth each time she moved back up his shaft, and then collecting the precum that was leaking from the tip. Judging by the low groans which were falling from his mouth, he was thoroughly enjoying this cycle.

Nathan wrapped his hands around her wet hair, he just needed something to grip, he couldn't believe she had never done this before. He gently used his hands to help guide her mouth along his cock, while trying to resist the urge to thrust himself into her mouth. He glanced down, previously having his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy and he was met with Haley still gazing up at him lovingly from her kneeling position. He couldn't help but be mesmerized with the image of his cock disappearing into her mouth as it was. It had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen and caused his orgasm to come much more quickly than he would have liked. As much as he wanted to watch her swallow him whole, he knew he had to warn her "Fuck! Uh, Hales, you gotta stop babe, I'm gonna come" was all that he managed to moan out loudly before his body tightened and shook with the restraint he was using in order to prevent himself from slamming into her mouth like he so desperately wanted to.

Haley had already decided what she was going to do, she knew when he had gone down on her the night before that she wanted to taste him too. So instead of finishing him off in her hand, she took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could, and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him harder. Seconds later he came with a roar, hot spurts of cum streaming down her throat as he came inside her mouth. She continued to watch him as he panted heavily over her, loving the way her name fell quietly from his lips. She moved her mouth back up his cock, running her tongue lightly over his shaft, causing him to hiss slightly before she released him from her mouth. She smiled sheepishly up at him as he reached down to help her stand.

Nathan watched her lick her lips as she stood in front of him and it had to be one of the most erotic things ever, knowing that she was tasting him on her tongue. He noticed that she was averting her eyes from him so he brought her closer and raised her chin with his finger. Even after everything she had just done, she still blushed when she looked in his eyes. "Well, was that..." she said in a small voice. He looked at her stunned, _did she really still have no idea what she did to him?_

"Fuckin' A, Hales you have no idea what you do to me," her neck went pinker at his words "and if it takes another hundred years to show you, then I guess we've got a whole lot of lovin' to do."

She kissed him fiercely at his words and broke away laughing "Wow, we're going to be really late now aren't we?"

"Well I was right about having fun, wasn't I?" he responded with a devilish smile. Her grin answered the question on its own, so he continued "How 'bout now I help you get clean, since we're done being dirty?"


End file.
